Flare Star
Flare Star is a recurring spell in the Final Fantasy series. It is an upgraded version of the already powerful Flare, and is notably one of Kuja's trademark abilities. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Flare Star deals damage equal to the level of the lowest ally character times eighty (meaning peak damage, when used at level 99 would be somewhere around 7,920 damage), divided by the number of characters in the party to all opponents. The attack is Fire-elemental, unblockable, and ignores Defense and Split Damage. It cost 20 MP for the enemy to use. Monsters such as Gorgimera, Guardian, Io, Ultima Weapon, and the Red Dragon will cast Flare Star. It should also be noted that Gau can use Flare Star when using the Io Rage. Final Fantasy IX In addition to the devastating Ultima, Kuja has the Flare Star spell, which he uses at Pandemonium and as Trance Kuja in the Crystal World. Flare Star deals major non-elemental damage to all allies and ignores Reflect. It costs 0 MP to use and deals damage equal to each character's level times either 35, 40, or 50, depending on who casts it. At Castle Pandemonium, Kuja will pull out this spell when he has less than 19 MP or when a party member is protected with Reflect and it will deal 40 times the character's level. In Trance form, he casts Flare Star without warning and without mercy. However, the formula is different than from his previous battle, and deals 35 times each character's level. This is particularly dangerous against Trance Kuja, where naturally, the characters' levels will all be high, due to the boss being in the final dungeon. The only other enemy that can use Flare Star in ''Final Fantasy IX is Ozma, whose version of the attack does damage equal to the characters' level times fifty. ''Final Fantasy XIV Flare Star is an ability used by Bahamut Prime in The Final Coil of Bahamut - Turn 4. It forms a tether between random non-tank players and Dark Aether with the Dark Aether slowly moving towards the tethered player and exploding on contact. Any player caught in the explosion is dealt moderate damage and applied a stack of Suffocated Will debuff that increases damage taken from certain abilities. Dissidia Final Fantasy Flare Star is one of Kuja's HP attacks, in which he summons a large fireball in front of him that splits into five smaller fireballs. The small fireballs then spiral upwards and then slam back together causing the HP damage. If the opponent is hit with one of the fireballs, they are immobilized at the center of their striking point until the attack completes. Kuja can cast Flare Star in the air initially and learns a ground version at Level 24. It costs 40 CP to equip and 180 AP to master. Ultima Weapon casts Flare Star when summoned. After taking fifty seconds to charge energy, the summon instantly inflicts Break on the opponent and cannot be avoided. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Flare Star returns as one of Kuja's HP attacks and as Ultima Weapons's summon ability. The abilities' effect in both versions are unchanged from the original game, however the CP cost of Kuja's Flare Star has been reduced to 30 CP, and requires 130 AP to master. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Flare Star is the ability of Ozma's card. For one Aqua CP, two Light CP, Dulling Ozma and discarding another Ozma card, Flare Star decreases the power of the opponent's Forwards by 2000 for each Cost they have. In order for Flare Star to be used, the player must first use Ozma's first ability to make it a Forward. Non-Final Fantasy Appearances ''Lord of Vermilion Re:2 Kuja retains his trademark skill as his special ability in the arcade strategy card game. Gallery Etymology de:Flarestar Category:Final Fantasy VI Abilities Category:Enemy Abilities